And the Oscar goes to
by MelodyPond77
Summary: What if James and Lily were never supposed to get together? What if, instead of Alan Rickman playing Severus Snape, Leonardo diCaprio got the role? Find out in this thrilling one-shot! Written specifically for Sama's birthday- happy birthday, love!


**This is in honor of the magnificent, wonderful, beautiful Sama Shah, whose birthday is today. Happy birthday, my darling! **

**My prompts for this were: "Snily", "James/Lily/Snape love triangle" and "Leo [diCaprio] wins an Oscar". **

**R&R!**

* * *

"JAMES! Please, come back!" Lily cried, sobbing. James was going insane. He didn't know what he had seen. He didn't understand.

There had been nothing going on with her and Snape.

Yet, when he had walked in, he had caught them at the most inopportune moment. She had finally begun to forgive Sev, and she had accepted his apology, and all he had done was just brush a little hair from her eyes. And he was staring into them, and she had been drowning in his black eyes, and it should have been scary but it wasn't and-

And James had walked in. He had no reason to get upset. He had just walked in to find her standing really close to Snape and... well, it may have looked a little bad, but it wasn't enough to break up over! She _loved _him, didn't he feel the same?

"JAMES!" She ran after him, but he didn't stop. He didn't turn around. And when he disappeared into the castle and out of her sight, she had to admit it to herself:

James Potter was gone for good.

"Lily... I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I promise. I didn't know he would come in. I just thought, since we were graduating tonight, I should apologize. I've changed. I was even going to tolerate him to be friends with you again. And, I'm so sorry he freaked out. Would you like me to talk to him?" Sev bent down next to where Lily had collapsed in a sobbing heap. She sniffled, looking up at him with red eyes.

"H-he would h-hex y-you, Sev," she choked out, sobs strangling her throat.

"That's a chance I would be willing to take, if it made you happy," he replied, looking into her green eyes with love.

* * *

_"He's been nominated five times, but he hasn't won an Oscar yet. Let's see if tonight is his lucky night!" The news blared through the telly of the diCaprio home. _

* * *

It had been four months since she and James broke up, and Lily was finally starting to get over him. She was glad he was out of her life; he had been a bit controlling and he was so prejudiced against Slytherins, but he had been so sweet otherwise. As boyfriends went, he hadn't been bad. She shouldn't be getting over him so quickly.

But it helped that she had Severus again.

He hadn't been lying, he _had_ changed. He had cut off all ties with the aspiring Death Eaters, and the two of them were laying low; he because Malfoy hadn't been too happy when his prodigal villain had turned tail, and she because, well, it was a dangerous time for Muggleborns everywhere.

On top of that, although she had given him many opportunities over the past few months, he had never said a rude word against any of the other Marauders. He didn't even bash James as much as she did, and he had reason to complain about them. They had made his life a living hell. But, for her sake, he said nothing.

She was so grateful for it.

As she was running from her flat to go meet Sev at the local coffee shop, something they did three times a week, an owl tapped at her window. Sighing, she walked over and grabbed the letter, opening it. It was written in familiar, slanted handwriting.

_My dear Ms. Evans, _

_You once expressed interest in my brother's rhubarb pie. I am writing to extend an invitation for you to come learn how to make it at the Hog's Head, at 1 o'clock this Sunday. I do hope I shall see you there, my dear. _

_My best regards to you in your new life, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Rhubarb pie...? Oh, of course. He had called her into his office one day with James, and had told them of his plans to start an Order to defeat Voldemort, as he wished for them to join when they left school. Both she and James had willingly agreed, and he had told them that he would send word as soon as he was ready. He had then said his brother enjoyed rhubarb pie... This must have been what he meant. It was a code word!

Smiling, Lily disapparated to join Severus at the coffee shop.

* * *

"_And the Nominees for Best Actor are: Leonardo diCaprio for his stunning role as Severus Snape in Harry Potter: A Family History Gone Wrong..." _

* * *

"Lily, should I really go to this? Dumbledore didn't invite me." Severus looked dubiously at the entrance to the Hogshead.

"I owled him back and asked if you were welcome. He said yes. I thought you wanted to be active in the fight?" She turned a scrutinizing gaze on her friend.

"Yes, I did, but Dumbledore remembers me as the almost Death Eater... I don't understand why he's so trusting of me all of a sudden." Severus shifted uncomfortably.

"He likes to believe the best in people. Now, come _on!" _she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

Once inside, the two stood still for a moment, adjusting to the light.

"_Snivellus? _What is _he _doing here?" a rude voice rang through the dim bar. The two newbies turned in shock, only to be confronted by two smirking, black-haired boys: James Potter and Sirius Black. "And, what is Evans doing with him. Hold on- James, let's go back to the bar-" Sirius said quickly as he caught sight of Severus and Lily's hands. They hadn't dropped them since they entered, due to the shock of the light change and then the added shock of seeing James for the first time since The Breakup.

But it was too late.

"Lily?" He asked incredulously. "Are you- so, it's true, then. You know, I thought that maybe I was wrong, and I was- well, never mind. You're with him, now." James shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

Lily, realizing what he was thinking of, quickly dropped her hand. "We aren't together," she said quickly. The four stood in awkward silence.

Finally, after a few seconds, Severus broke it. "So, Potter, Black, how have you been? You wanted to be Aurors, right? Is training going well?" He inquired politely. He knew it was hard for Lily to be standing so close to her ex after the Breakup, but he hoped maybe a normal conversation would ease the pain.

"Why do you want to know, _Snivellus?_" James sneered rudely.

Lily flushed red with anger. "James! That's rude! Haven't you grown up any?"

"Oh, defending your _boyfriend, _now, are we?" He folded his arms across his chest and glared at him.

"Why are you so intent on insisting we're dating?! We aren't!" Lily said crossly, her voice beginning to rise.

"Because, it's so obvious that you ARE!" James yelled at her, taking a step closer.

"FINE! You want me to be dating Severus? FINE!" Lily yelled back at him, and then she did something that surprised everyone.

She turned to Sev, grabbed him, and kissed him, hard, on the mouth.

The entire party was shocked. Sirius and James just stood there, as Lily wrapped her arms behind Sev's neck and stood on her tiptoes, pushing against him. His fingers became entangled in her red hair, and the kiss was deepening, going from "just a kiss" to "full on snogging" session.

Finally, Lily pulled away, coming up for air. Sirius stood there, completely dumbfounded over what he had just witnessed, and Sev stood in shock, faintly blushing and smiling. James looked at the two of them with disgust, then turned away. He paused, however, and turned back.

"You're a despicable human being, you know that, Lily Evans? I chased after you for six years- _six years-_ and the entire time, you beat me to the ground. Every rejection hurt like hell, but still, I kept going, because I knew you were the girl for me. And then, finally, I have you, and it was amazing, _we _were amazing, and you go and throw it away on a deadbeat like Severus Snape. I loved you, Lily- I _love _you- and you cheat on me with this bastard? God, Lily. You're such a bitch."

Lily stood there, open mouthed, eyes showing how much pain she was in. Not once in her life had James Potter ever said anything this cruel to her. He had never raised a hand against her, never gotten angry at her, never called her names. He had defended her and loved her with every cell in his body- and she had just thrown that away forever.

"She isn't a bitch," Severus said harshly. He stepped in front of Lily, blocking her from James' view. "She didn't cheat on you, not with me, nor anyone else. She loved you just as much, possibly _more_, as you loved her, and you broke her heart the day you walked away from her. _You _left her, and _you _ lost her, and that is no one's fault but your own, Potter," he spat, thoroughly disgusted with the boy.

"Now, come on, Lily, let's go. We can find a different way to help Dumbledore; one that doesn't deal with idiots like this."

With that, Severus pulled the still crying Lily from the Hogshead.

* * *

_"And the Oscar goes to..."_

* * *

Lily sat numbly on her couch, trapped in her thoughts. Had that really just happened? Did she- did she really kiss Sev?!

She found, to her surprise, that she honestly didn't mind if she had. He had been a really good kisser, and she-

"Lily?" The boy himself was in front of her, holding a mug of tea in his hand and wearing a concerned look on his face. "I made you some tea."

"Thanks, Sev," she smiled, taking a sip. Earl Grey. Her favorite. He still remembered.

"So... do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked carefully.

"You were there, why would you want to talk about it?" She asked, surprised. James had never wanted to talk about these things; she didn't think Sev would want to talk, either.

"Well, sure, I know how I feel about what happened, but I wanted to know how you felt about it. I mean, it was traumatic for you, probably, so I wanted to make sure you're ok." He sat next to her on the couch.

She set her tea down on the table next to her, then turned to face him. "I'm really sorry for kissing you, Sev, I shouldn't have done that. I just- I wanted to make Potter jealous and he was just making me so mad, and I shouldn't have done that because it probably made you feel very uncomfortable and-"

"It didn't make me feel uncomfortable."

She paused. "What?"

"To tell the truth, I liked it. I wanted it to happen again." He looked into her eyes; hers were trembling and full of emotion, and his were calm and soothing.

"What are you saying, Sev?" She was utterly confused.

"I'm saying that I've been in love with you since I met you, Lily. I loved you then, I always have, and I always will. And I never had the courage to say it before, but after today, well- I just knew I had to ask, just to see if there was a possibility that maybe you loved me too, and-"

She leaned forward, shutting him up with a kiss.

"Oh, Sev," she whispered, staring deep into his eyes. "I _do _love you."

The tea lay forgotten on the table for a long while.

* * *

_"Leonardo diCaprio! For his amazing performance as Severus Snape in Harry Potter: A Family History Gone Wrong!" _

_The crowd went wild. Finally, after four other amazing roles, the world was set to rights: Snape got Lily, they both lived, and Leonardo diCaprio got his Oscar. _


End file.
